Whats To Become Of A Broken Heart and A Innocent
by CagedWriter
Summary: Syaoran Meets his Son Kenji....This is a continued story of End Of A Beggining


**((I also Apoligize for spelling errors, run on sentences ect))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its charcters but i do own this fan fic...**

**Story 2: Whats To Become Of A Broken Heart and A Innocent Child?**

**By:CagedWriter**

**"MOMMY????" a voice cried**

**"Oh crap Kenji's home" I cried as Syao looked at me strange**

**"Who's Kenji?" he asked**

**"Your son..."**

**"My son?" he asked his brow furrowed, "But I only have a daughter.." he said**

**"Two years ago on a hallowen night i was in China visiting Eriol Tomoyo was there she witnissed it all" I began "We were drunk we didn't know well at least i didn't" I said my words slipping from my lips as we both huridly dressed.**

**"Mommy?" the voice questioned again**

**"Coming darling" I replied as I struggled into the last of my clothing and hoped out the door.  
"Mommy!" the boy yelled as he dropped his tony back pack and charged into her wiating arms. **

**"Heya Kenji how was Auntie Tomoyo?" I questioned as Syaoran stepped from my bedroom and fixed the rest of his clothing as he stared at the young child in my arms.**

**"We baked a cake!" He yelled "It was chocolate and we ate it all" he said a grin so big on his face it made me want to smile with him and so I did just that. **

**"Kenji I want you to me Syaoran, Syaoran this is my son Kenji" I said**

**"Hey there little buddy" he said as he still seemed disconnected from the news.**

**"Hiya...wow you look like me Mommy are we twins?" he asked and Syaoran gasped along with me. How a two year old picked out the similarities between the two of them neither could comprehend. **

**"No not twins, Im your father" Syaoran said before I could reply._ 'Did I just hear that right?' I_ questioned myself.**

**"Really? Mommy said you left because you were busy" he said and i blinked how he remebered that either was beyond me. I looked at Syao but he wouldn't look at me.**

**"Thats right I was busy I have a huge comapny to run and you day you mite run it to" he said as Kenji wiggled from my arms and flew into Syao's. He blinked at me as he hauled the youngling into his arms and he looked at me a huge smile on his face. He had a heir for his empire and thats all that mattered it seemed. Syaoran smiled at me also his amber eyes lit so bright i began to smile myself. It seemed our son's smile was contagious. I wanted to explain. He had cheated on his cheating wife, the only reason she had married Syaoran was becuase he had gotten her prego. They had a daughter together and we had a son. I looked down at my hand where only one ring resided on my fingers, the ring Tomoyo had given me fore my birthday. I had taken Syaoran's off years ago. It was in the box it had come in in my jewlry box. I walked away from the two as they chatted and i returnd to my room. I looked on my vanity table and furrowed my brow. Yes it seemed I had to. I opened the last droor and frm it i pulled the tiny box. WIthin was a fake diamond and so it captured the light in a million stars. I smiled every time i looked at it i smiled everytime i picked it up i had cried. But now as i looked at it i just smiled and thought back onto the days when we had laughed and smiled together**

**"Mommy..."**

**"Sakura..." they cried at the same time and then they began to crack up. Kenji looked so much like Syaoran, He was tall evejn for a two year old, he was strong and free willed he had the same chocolate brown hair but the eye were mine they were so emerald green it seemed the amber and the emerald where there together. I laughed along with them as i exited my room and they were sprawled on the floor holding their stomachs as they laughed. I shook my head absently as i tossed the box at Syaoran and he caught it and sat up wipeing atear from the corner of his eye.**

**"Sakura I gave this to you and i ment for you to keep it, its not just a promise ring...read the inside of the ring, read the engravment" he replied his amber eyes dark. Kenji crawled into his lap and began to tickle Syao and he started to laugh. They fit so well together. She looked at thering and pulled it from its box juts now noticing the engravemnet. It read _'For my dear flower i give you my promise Together Forever Till Death Do Us Part' _I wanted to sry. The ring was real and it wasn't just any promise ring it was an engagment ring. I slid the ring on my left hand on my ring finger, it fit like a charm. Tears welled in my eyes.**

**"Hey Kenji you wanna be the ring bearer at my wedding?"**


End file.
